Late Night Flight
by SegaGenesis1
Summary: Jack lives with Pitch, the Guardians don't know. After hearing about Sandy's home being an island Jack wants to visit and goes out after curfew, Pitch finds him and so do the Guardians. Overprotective/fatherly Pitch.
1. Late Night Flight

Jack flew through and above the old rickety bed, now covered in snow from the last week of winter in the Burgess forest where Pitch and he lives, apparently Pitch may not have liked Jack after the fight with the guardians and his rejection, but neither did he like that Jack slept on a snow covered tree. He never liked that fact actually, and if Jack is being honest with himself he doesn't mind living with the man. Yeah he has to make sure that there aren't any stray nightmares when he plans to go to sleep but hey the bedrooms in Pitch's lair aren't so bad.

Right now though, Pitch is out giving nightmares and since his own nanny nightmare is no where to be found - he can finally go looking for the Sandmans Island. He'd heard North talk about it at one of their meetings and he was even able to get some information about it out of Pitch. The stories he's heard so far, Sandy's Island is made up of pure dream sand. Mermaids visit him and there are dolphins that go to swim in the area constantly!

'_Real mermaids, not just figurines or movies but real life freakin' mermaids!'_ Honestly mermaids are things Jacks only heard about in stories or disney cartoons, he may have been forced to watch The Little Mermaid with Sophie at one time or twenty, but Jamie needed to get the new whatever game was on sale that day! Anyways, he'll find out when he gets to Sandy's.

'_Or not.'_ Jack decided he hates his nanny nightmare, because just when he was getting clear of the thick forest a familiar figure shadow jumped below him.

"Frost, come down here right now!" Jack flinched at the tone in the grey mans voice. Lowering himself to the ground Jack shifted on his heels while standing five feet away from an annoyed looking Pitch Black.

"Hi Pitch." Pitch narrowed his eyes slightly at the look of innocence Jack took on.

"What are you up to so early in the morning, the sun hasn't even begun to rise."

"How did you know I was even out; aren't you supposed to be working right now?" Pitch let out a huff and went to grab Jacks staff.

"It's four in the morning Jack a little late to be having nightmares, also speaking of Nightmares your nanny-mare told me you decided to take a little late night flight." Jack cursed under his breath, ever since he moved in with Pitch little by little the man has been starting to treat Jack as if he was his son, which again he doesn't mind since it seems that Pitch's desire for another Dark Age has been seceding from his mind. Though the overprotectiveness and - and NANNY-mares is getting a little bit out of hand.

"Pitch, I'm 310 years old plus 18 human years. Don't you think a nanny-mare is a little but um - unnecessary?" Pitch made a sound between a snort and a chuckle.

"Jack compared to me you're an infant, and honestly though you may be able to take care of yourself due to the _many_ years of semi-solitude, that does not mean in any way you are old enough to be left alone without some form of protection or guidance." Jack just leaned against his staff, which he was able to keep away from Pitch, and pretended to listen to Pitch's very boring and highly articulate argument as to why Jack should still be in bed, why he needs a nanny-mare, why he shouldn't be trying to fly at night and la la la la la. Neither seemed to notice the little golden man floating above the group of trees they're standing under until Pitch moves to take Jacks staff again and is instead sent flying into the trees.

Jack jolts awake at the yelp that leaves Pitch and stands ready for an attack.

"Jackie, you alright!"

"Jack what you are doing here?"

"Are you okay Sweet Tooth!" Looking around and still partly asleep Jack was able to make out the voices of Bunny, North, and Tooth. Bunny must have taken care of Pitch with his boomerangs.

"Where's Pitch?" Worry began to fill Jacks being as he realized that the guardians still didn't know that he was living with Pitch.

"Frostbite, you alright?" Shaking his head Jack pushed away from the guardians and nearly tripped over Sandy.

"Where is Pitch!"

"No need to shout Jack, I'm right here - and I'll stay here so don't any of you even think of attacking me again!" Irritation could be heard in the mans voice as he appeared behind Jack who turned into his arms. The guardians looked shocked to see their youngest friend being held by their enemy.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Pitch tightened his hold on his boy.

"He's tired, what do you think he's doing fairy." Bunny came up to where Sandy was standing in between them and Jack.

"Sandy said he saw you two arguing."

"Well of course," Pitch looked at the group as if him arguing with Jack was a natural event, which it technically was. "You're nearly as old as I am rabbit and Jack is only 310 years old, wouldn't you be worried if he decided to sneak off out of your home in the middle of the night." Pitch enjoyed the looks of confusion, betrayal, and sadness that mixed the guardians faces.

"Why would Jack be sneaking out of your home, why would Jack even be _in_ _YOUR_ home!?" Bunny questioned as his voice rose.

"Regardless of what you may think of my place, it's not all that bad compared to a snow covered tree or iced over lake, honestly. Plus with me Jack actually has protection from the other bloody seasonal spirits, don't even get me started on the Spring and Summer twins - oh and lets not forget the other winter bastards." All four guardians just stood and watched as the Nightmare King unconsciously picked up the now sleeping Jack, cradling him against his chest while he began pacing and ranting on about how the spirits have harmed his Jack one way or another.

"Oi, Pitch your pacing a hole." Pitch stopped mid stride and looked down to see that he was in fact pacing a hole in the snow. Huffing he looked up to see three pairs of wide-eyes and a smug smirk on the Sandmans face.

"What, and what are you smirking about?" Sandy formed a few pictures above his head, one of a sad face and pitch alone, then a happy face above the sand forms of Pitch and Jack.

"He doesn't make me happy, he's just too young to be left alone and you four aren't exactly the best caretakers for the boy seeing as how your jobs take up most of your time."

"What about you, you whacker!" Bunny said while pointing one of his boomerangs at Pitch.

"Please, even if I'm out I have a nightmare watching Jack at all times to make sure he stays out of mischief, and if not then I send the nightmares out to do my job - face it I'm more flexible than any of you amazingly and Jack is still a child who needs attention and to be taken care of. Your monthly meetings and abnormal visits aren't going to cut it." North listened to Pitch, while watching Jack curl into the his side. Pitch adjusted his hold on the boy and used his black sand to move the boys staff to his back.

"How long has Jack been living with you?" Everyone gave a slight jump at hearing the russians voice in the otherwise quiet forest, North noticed how Pitch shifted his stance to where he and Jack were closer to the shadows caused by daybreak.

"Officially, a month after my attack on Easter." North closed his eyes, Tooth let out a pained sound, and Bunny's ears drooped.

"Officially?" Bunny asked this time. Pitch glared at the group as he answered.

"For MiM's sake, the boy and I were neighbors!" Pitch nearly yelled at the Guardians except that Jack gave a whimper at the loud noise. "I looked after him for 300 years and believe me it was not easy, and it wasn't until after our battle that I realised that even if Jack had you four, it wasn't enough." North looked at Pitch questioningly.

"None of you have ever actually had any children to take care of, and because of certain past event some of you never will, but think about it - if Jack hadn't helped you with the children would you have been able to defeat me?"

"Jack himself is still a child at heart," North spoke understanding what it was Pitch was trying to say, none of them had known what to do with the children besides giving them gifts and dreams. However Jack had been able to help them, both with Sophie and with helping Jamie believe again. Thinking back North could only shake his head. "Ten years, and we never noticed." The sound of sand floating through the air brought the Guardians attention to the Sandman who was sprinkling sand above Jack's head as well as filling three velvet bags with sand. Looking up at his friends Sandy shrugged sheepishly and Pitch sighed in irritation.

"Obviously, I can't give Jack good dreams and on the nights that Jack did have nightmares I had to get Sanderson to be able to put Jack back to sleep - don't even get me started on his sick days, please." Taking in the lightness of the sky and the time, Pitch made a split second decision.

"Jack usually wakes up at seven, it is still dark out and I am going to assume that all of you are tired, if you'd like I do have spare bedrooms and we could continue this talk when Jack wakes up, which today might be around eight to nine." Sandy was the first of the group to take Pitch up on his offer already having been in the newly redesigned lair of the bogeyman. North was next followed by Tooth. Bunny agreed to stay on the condition he stays with Jack. Pitch couldn't help the eye twitch that followed.

"Sandersons room is right next to Jack's room, you can stay there or in the room opposite his, but no one - _no one,_ will be sleeping with the boy or in his room - not even you." Pitch said to a young looking nightmare who butted its head against his side. Following Pitch, the four guardians agreed on one thing. This was not how they thought their night would end.


	2. Breakfast Disaster

Bright light surrounded Jack. Opening an eye he found himself in his room, tucked into bed and dressed in his pajamas. Looking around Jack spotted the source of the bright light. The sunlight streaming in through a hole in Jacks ceiling shined on an ice crystal, ricocheting onto the ice covered walls bathing the room in a bright and blinding light. Looking away Jack raised his hand and iced the hole turning down the brightness.

"Now I can believe when someone says they were blinded by the snow - or ice."

'_So it was all a dream?'_ letting out a yawn, Jack stretched before moving out of bed and towards the halls. Exiting his room, Jack looked around to see his nanny-mare resting against the opposite wall facing his room.

"Morning Nanny," Jack stretched as greeted the nightmare, "So care to escort me to the kitchen." Nanny got up from her curled position and followed Jack towards the kitchen. Passing through a couple more halls lit by the newly made black sand skylights, it wasn't as bright as it could be since the black sand gave the glass a natural shade cover from the sun but it was enough that the fire lamps were not needed. It had taken three months to talk Pitch into creating them, and maybe also Jack tripping on rock and nearly falling off a staircase which also lead to railings being added.

In the ten years that Jack has been living with Pitch his favorite places to be would be the library and the kitchen, when Pitch is cooking since he's not allowed to anymore. On the days leading up to summer, or when his Guardian duties were done, Jack usually stayed in, reading to the Nightmares that were watching him or studying some of the many books Pitch had him study.

_**Jack sat with his back against a nightmare reading a book on Norse mythology when Pitch entered the room. Watching the boy silently.**_

"_**An idle mind is the devil's workshop." Jack had paused and looked up at Pitch before answering back.**_

"_**And that is a perfect excuse to prank Bunny - thanks!" Saving his place, Jack had then proceeded to visit the eldest Guardian when ever he wasn't playing with the children or studying for Pitch.**_

Entering the kitchen Jack looked around the newly remade room. Cabinets made from the wall, a counter with a sink and a rack for dishes and pots. Another stove counter was built next to, only Pitch was allowed to use the stove though, first and last time Jack tried to use the stove - well there was a reason the room had to be remade and also how he got his first nanny-mare.

Searching through the cabinets, Jack began talking to Nanny.

"Nanny, you're never gonna believe the dream I had; maybe you will." Nanny huffed and nodded her head at his back.

"Alright, so I dreamt I was on my way to Sandy's Island and that I had almost given you the slip," Nanny nipped at Jacks ankle as he passed her on his way to his version of a freezer.

"I said _almost_ okay, I didn't get passed the forest borderline, yeesh." Pulling out several fruits and vegetables Jack set them on the counter ready to be chopped into a salad.

"So anyways Pitch finds me and while he starts scolding me for being out late somehow the Guardians show up, and then I start falling asleep while Pitch starts ranting to them about something or other, but you wanna know the weirdest thing." Nanny gave a neigh and bobbed her head for him to continue.

"I actually fell asleep, in the dream! I didn't even get to leave the forest." Jack let out a groan as he chopped his fruit. Not even in his dreams could he go see Sandy's Island.

"That does sound like a weird dream, but ya know Jackie I might have one that'll top that - like you living with Pitch."

"YAAH!" Jack leapt onto the counter dropping his fruit salad, holding the knife out in front of him Jack gaped at the site of Bunny leaning against the kitchens entrance.

"Bunny, what are you doing here!" Bunny just stood there amusement clear in his eyes.

"Jack are you alright!" Pitch fell out of a shadow on the ceiling wall in front of Jack landing face first in the ground, now Bunny couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Jack! Sweet Tooth!" North and Tooth followed after, Tooth flying into the kitchen at top speed and then stopping suddenly before flying into anything. North sort of tumbled in after her, Sandy was the only one not present.

'_He must still be asleep.' _Bunny mused while he stayed where he was looking between Jack and the their new guests. Glaring at his Nanny, Jack gave a huff.

"You knew!" Nanny just shook her mane and rose from the floor even for a nightmare she looked as if she was laughing at her charge. Going up to him she butted her head against his arm and bent down to eat his fallen breakfast.

"Wow - thanks Bunny, my nanny got my breakfast." Bunny just laughed while watching Pitch lift himself from the floor.

"You lost your brekkie 'cause you jumped onto the counter." Getting up Pitch stifled a groan as he lifted Jack up off the counter and set about cleaning the top and pulled out fresh ingredients to make a big enough breakfast for themselves and their guests.

"Alright, why don't you lot go get ready and when breakfast is set we'll talk about last night hmm?" Everyone started heading out, Bunny started walking out soon after Jack left. "And Rabbit," Bunny looked back to where Pitch was situated. "stay away from Jack." with that said Pitch brought his knife down on the carrot and started chopping away.

Shivers ran up the Pookas spine and he rushed after the retreating group.

Jack hung back from where Tooth and North were not knowing what to say to them.

"Sorry about your food." Jack jumped a little before seeing Bunny next to him.

"What's wrong, you're usually not this jumpy." Jack chuckled.

"Yeah well, its not everyday that I see you guys in my home." Out of the corner of his eye Jack saw North and Tooth flinch, Bunny's ears drooped a little before they stood back up.

"Yeah, well now you know how it feels to have unexpected guests, huh." Jack just smirked at Bunny and shoved his arm against Bunny's.

"Hey, you have heightened senses, you at least know when someones in your home." Bunny laughed.

"This is true." Both Jack and Bunny laughed before walking into North and Tooth.

"Oof! Oi!" Looking around Jack tried to see what made the two Guardians stop. In front of them stood two different animal figures that looked to be made of Pitch's sand and Jack's frost.

"Ivory, Chocolat, you're back so soon?" Jack went up to one of the animals and began petting them.

"Look at you, you guys are so adorable!" Jack nuzzled one and then the other.

"Uh, Jack." Looking up Jack blushed and continued to kneel beside the sand animals.

"Oh, these are my pets. They're made of the nightmare sand and my snow." Jack said looking proud at his handy work. "Pitch has been helping me control my powers and he had told me to start small so Ivory was the first made. She's supposed to be a bobcat, and Chocolat over here he's supposed to be a german shepherd, be careful with him. I made him by myself using some of Nanny's sand so he's a little bit more aggressive than Ivory." As emphasis Chocolat growled at Bunny when he tried to move closer.

"You know what, aggressive or not none of these type of animals like me!" All guardians laughed at their friend who just glared at them ignoring the slight sting knowing that Jack had needed help with his powers and none of them noticed.

"Oh, Jack they're beautiful - how long did it take you?" Tooth asked flying near the trio but keeping enough space between Chocolat and herself.

"It took about three to four tries to create Ivory, but I had Pitch help me with her; Choco here took a bit more time since I was working on him with Nanny's help, since that was the only way to get sand without Pitch, I think he took about a week though or two." Patting each animal once more, Jack stood and with newly acquired guides split their group.

"Okay, come on North, Tooth, Chocolat and Ivory can show to your rooms and back towards the kitchens. Bunny follow me, your rooms across from mine if we're late for breakfast Pitch will send his Nightmares to bring us to the tables half dressed or covered in soap - trust me." Without being told twice all Guardians headed down to their own rooms, North and Tooth following Jacks pets when the time came.

Following behind Jack, Bunny got unnerved by the silence. Jack Frost is anything but a quiet being.

"Jackie," Jack looked towards Bunny for a moment then back down the hall. "why didn't you come to any of us?" Jack paused in walking to fully look at his friend. A confused expression passed over him.

"What do you mean, Bunbun?"

"Pitch mentioned something about the Spring and Summer twins." Pain flashed in Jack's eyes and Bunny couldn't help but feel hurt himself.

"I did Bunny, or at least I tried."

"What do you mean tried?"

"Bunny, I went to the Warren. Multiple times when the arguments got too heated and every time I got kicked out by one of your egg golems, at North's all I got was Phil giving me a cup of cocoa and telling me to ignore them in his own way, or that North was busy to help at the time, Tooth - well you know Tooth, and Sandy -" Jack looked pensive for a moment before his eyes widened and looked at Bunny as if he had the answer to how life worked.

'_At least he doesn't look hurt anymore.'_

"Bunny, do you know where Sandy's Island is located?"

'_Way to change the topic?'_ Bunny looked away to think and remember if he'd ever visited their sleepy friend in his home. There was that one time.

"You know I think I have once, why?" Narrowing his eyes Bunny looked towards the now jumping teenager.

"How would you like to join me tonight for a little late night flight?" Jack asked biting his lip hoping that Bunny will accept and help him.

"Why?" Honestly, it's not like Jack could do any real damage what with Sandy's Island being made up of dream sand but all the same Jack is a well known prankster.

"Because I've been trying to go to his island for forever!"

"You really want to visits Sandy's?"

"Yes!" Jack shouted, surprising Bunny. "Oh my gosh, I have been to the North Pole and in Santa's personal Workshop, I have been to the Tooth Palace and helped return the children's teeth, I've visited the Warren and helped make the awesomest Easter eggs there could have been - except for the whole Nightmare trampling and Pitch being evil then," Bunny's ears flicked for a moment until he focused on the fact that Jack had said '_awesomest Easter eggs'_.

'_Hah, so that's your favorite holiday, eh mate.'_ hiding his smirk Bunny tuned back into what Jack was saying.

"-pen to live with the bogeyman in his LAIR! And out of all of this the only place I've ever seen Sandy is on a cloud of dreamsand, and all of a sudden I hear Sandy has a whole ISLAND as his home, with mermaids and dolphins visiting him!" Bunny laughed at the flabbergasted look on Jack's face when he said this. Bunny couldn't help the smile that worked itself onto his face.

"You've been babysitting Sophie haven't you." Bunny laughed as he remembered the little ankle-biter being excited about the thought of mermaids in the sea. At Jack's nod Bunny thought back to what last nights conversation.

'_Jack is still a child.' _Shaking his head Bunny asked Jack a different question.

"How long you been dreaming 'bout Sandy's Island."

"Since I heard about it the year before last, every time I try to find it either Sandy puts me to sleep, the nanny-mares kept me from going anywhere after meetings except home, and Pitch kept me studying Norse and Greek mythology." Another expression of frustration passed over Jack.

"Alright, I'll help you get to Sandy's." Jacks face lit up and without warning the frost child jumped and wrapped his arms around Bunny's neck.

"THANK YOU!" Chuckling Bunny hugged Jack back, catching sight of Chocolat and another Nightmare near them Bunny quickly let go.

'_I wonder if they actually would drag us back to the kitchen?' _

Pitch stood in the kitchen chopping onions and bell peppers while thinking about Jack. Nanny came up to nudge his side, putting down the knife Pitch laid his hand on the Nightmares main.

"Come on, we both knew this day would come - and if you ask me it came later than I expected it to." Without realizing it tears came to his eyes, touching his cheek Pitch stared at the salt water as if he'd never seen it before. Of course he knows what tears are, he makes little kids cry all the time for their parents or siblings, he's seen Jack shed a few whenever he got into an argument with that blasted oversized rabbit. However, he has never shed a tear - maybe there was a time when he did, from before he became Pitch Black, but now. Turning to Nanny, Pitch wrapped his arms around her neck and touched his forehead to hers and let the tears fall, she would be the only one to see.

"Everythings going to be alright, _we're_ going to be alright." Letting go of his nightmare Pitch dusted off any sand and washed his hands before taking his knife up again. The Guardians won't be long and breakfast still needs to be cooked and the table set.

'_Too much time has passed now, the Guardians can't take Jack from me. They can't take my son!' _


	3. That Was Then

**Jack Frost is Born**

Pitch wandered around the village looking at the young children and attempting to scare some of the more braver ones from going into the forest.

"Please people, and you wonder why your children disappear. No no, by all means come into the forest, ignore all the stories and warnings of child snatching monsters - imbeciles." Entering a shadow, Pitch made it look as if the shadow was reaching for a little boy until he ran back to his parents.

"Whoa!" Looking up into the sky Pitch watched as a young spirit flew down and into the middle of the village.

'_What the - what on earth is he Doing!' _the boy was trying to talk to a child, and thankfully the child couldn't see him. Pitch flinched as he saw the child and others walk through the boy.

'_Well, that explains a bit.'_ Watching the pain fill that carefree face, Pitch couldn't help but follow the boy as he slinked back into the safety of the forest and towards a frozen lake. The boy felt his stomach and then his arms.

"Why did they go through me?"

"Not sure, but by the way you entered I'm kind of glad they did." Pitch took a bit of comfort at knowing he could still scare or startle spirits. Turning to face Pitch the boy raised what looked like a shepherds crook at him which let out a blast of ice.

"Bloody hell!" Diving out of the way, Pitch sent a glare at the wide-eyed boy.

'_Such power?'_ Pitch looked to the moon and back to the boy.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" shaking his head the boy continued to stare at his staff.

"Alright then, my name is Pitch Black."

"Jack Frost?" the statement sounded more like a question to Pitches ears.

"Well Frost, what are you doing here?" Shrugging his shoulders Jack pointed to the moon.

"I don't know, the moon only told me my name…" Jack trailed off not knowing if that was something he should have said. Eyes widening, Pitch took a better look at Jack Frost.

"Well, if the moon made you - then you must be destined for great things, maybe." Perking up at that Jack smiled at the bogeyman. A warm feeling entered Pitch's chest at that smile, no one ever smiled at him and the last time someone did was probably a millennia or two ago. Looking around, Pitch couldn't seem to figure out what to say, or do. It was late, the children have probably already gone in with their parents, he himself is tired and talking to this new spirit is unnerving.

"Uh, look it's late and I am tired and you are also probably tired so with that I shall bid you goodnight. Also, stay away from the village unless you want to be walked through again." the smile dipped for a moment and the scent of fear mixed in the atmosphere.

'_He's scared of the dark?'_ Jack took a step forward.

"Could I - could I maybe stay with you, just for the night?" Surprise filled the grey skinned man as he watched Jack roll on his heels. The boy wanted to stay with the bogeyman, willingly?

'_He's scared of being alone.'_ A quick moment and Pitch nodded his head, turning to leave and not really waiting for the boy to follow him. He's just really tired, that's why he's walking slowly, yup.

**3 months later**

"Frost, what do you think you are doing!" Pitch yelled as Jack flew up higher and higher on the wind, taking deep dives before the wind pulls him up again. Pitch's yells ranging from anger to annoyance to what is clearly fright but the shadow man refuses to accept that.

"Aww, come on! This is soo much fun, try it!" Jack laughed as he tried to go up again after a particularly steep dive, that is until a whip of sand wrapped around his leg and pulled him down.

"Yike!" Falling into a tree Jack stared up at the angry looking shade.

"Hi Pitch." Jack let out a laugh at the exasperated look Pitch sent him.

"If I wasn't a spirit my hair would have turned white - honestly are you trying to kill me here?"

"Come on I was having fun, plus it feels so nice to fly - it's as if all your worries could be left down here on the ground." Huffing Pitch rolled his eyes.

"Jack what worries could you possibly need to run away from?"

"Good point."

**10 years later**

Pitch stood idly by watching as Jack helped an autumn spirit prepare for fall, usually there isn't any problem between Jack and the fall elementals, but this year he had met two new spirits. Twins to be precise, Spring and Summer spirits, though Jack made friends with some of the warmer spirits those two refused to even acknowledge Jack as anything but a disease. Falling into a shadow Pitch went back to his lair to wait for the boy, he was almost done for the day.

'_That blasted summer bastard actually dared to hurt my boy.'_ Growling under his breath, Pitch didn't notice two figures waiting for him.

"Pitch Black." Looking up, Pitch was met with the sight of Mother Nature and a glaring summer spirit.

"Seraphina and random summer spirit, to what do I owe this unsavory visit daughter?" Pitch drawled as he passed them.

"I'm not your daughter, and you attacked two of my spirits!" Pitch walked on while answering back.

"Really, I gave them nightmares and its a merciful punishment compared to what they deserve, the damn bastards." Vines came up out of the ground, wrapping themselves around Pitch's form and turning him to face a fuming Mother Nature.

"How dare you -"

"How dare I! How dare you! You claim to be the mother of the elementals and yet you come here to admonish _ME_ for punishing two lowly spirits after they _BEAT _a child just because he's a damn spirit of winter! I swear by MiM and whatever deity is out there if any one of your spirits ever lays a hand on _MY BOY_ again nightmares will be the least of their problems! _Now, put. Me. Down._" Seraphina slowly retracted the vines back into the earth, the twins never said anything about a winter spirit being involved. Meeting Pitch's eyes Seraphina was struck by the gold in his eyes rather than the dull grey they used to be.

'_Father?'_ Pitch sneered at her and the other spirit.

"Get out of my home, Nature. Go tend to your darling little spirits." With that Pitch vanished into the shadows. Turning to face her companion Seraphina spoke.

"Tigers-eye, take me to where Jack Frost is."

**Jack 210 years old**

Seraphina snuck into her fathers lair, the seasons are doing well and it's summer now again. Tigers-eye was handling things for her right now and hopefully her mission today will be successful.

'_This better work, for both my sanity and my fathers.'_ Jack and Pitch have maintained a very apparent (to others at least) father-son relationship. Only problem, Jack still doesn't have an official home, wandering from forest to forest or just staying on his lake; and Pitch apparently isn't good with words unless he's either a) threatening someone or b) mocking someone.

"What are you doing here?" Seraphina eeped and jumped from her hiding spot behind a boulder.

"Don't do that!" Lifting an eyebrow Pitch continued to stare at his daughter.

"Uh-huh, again what are you doing here." Folding her arms, Seraphina glared at him.

"Ask Jack to live with you - don't interrupt! Don't invite him to stay the night, actually offer up your home to him and let him make it his home too." With a nod of satisfaction Seraphina waited for Pitch's biting reply because he usually has one to everything she says. Except it seemed this time he didn't have one, he just gave out a groan and pulled at his hair.

"You make it sound easy! Do you have any idea how many times I've tried? Everytime I try I somehow end up either insulting the boy or making him upset!" Frowning at the man, Seraphina thought for a moment.

"I've tried everything, but the boy continues to wander off. All I can do is watch and make sure he doesn't kill himself and worry myself sick, literally!" Seraphina tried not to laugh, but she couldn't imagine being in his position. She may be the mother to the elementals, but they rarely needed her intervention or attention. It would seem Jack, regardless of whether he settled down in his role as winter bringer or not, he will always be a free spirit and rambunctious.

'_Oh please don't let him fall in love!'_ Watching her father suffer like this was amusing, she didn't have to worry about him attacking spirits; but if Jack fell in love, then she'd have to worry about the poor soul who'd have to go through the bogeyman's trials.

**Easter 1968**

"I think I'm in love with Bunny!" Pitch stared at Jack for a long moment. He and the boy had gotten into an argument, one of many, only this one ended with a very big and cold blizzard. It being Easter, obviously Jack apparently had a run in with the the Guardian of Spring. Somehow during the yelling and scolding Jack received, he found out about these feelings and is now shouting them at him. Why the boy is telling Pitch this he doesn't know. Through the entire confession Pitch is just standing there like a statue, trying to process this bit of information. A little twitch of his lip and Pitch answered as coherently as possible, ignoring the figure of his ever nosy daughter.

"You what?" Jack shuffled his feet and said in a smaller voice that he was in love with the easter rabbit.

"Okay - okay, that is… bloody hell." Wide, teary eyes filled his vision before everything went dark. Waking up Pitch was met with a sound smack to his face, and a very pissed of daughter.

"'Bloody hell,' the boy tells you he's in love and all you say is 'BLOODY FREAKING HELL' and pass out! What is _WRONG_ with you!" Pacing the floor the woman continued on about how idiotic and stupid he could be and how he _should_ have handled the situation.

"Where's Jack?" Seraphina rounded on him and pointed up at the ceiling.

"Somewhere, I don't know - all I know is that he thinks you hate him, and now he's hiding. Bravo, _dad_!" Pitch looked up and slumped back against his bed in defeat, he'll look for Jack later. Right now he needs rest, and a plan - yes a plan because there is no way that Jack could be in love with an overgrown rabbit, who does nothing but grow plants, make chocolate, and live as a hermit. No, there must be some form of magic afoot, and his little Jack got caught in the middle of it. Pitch let out an irritated moan.

"I'm getting too old for this!"

**1 month after the battle**

Okay so Jack wasn't caught up in magic, he still couldn't control his powers perfectly, and it looks like he's not in love with the rabbit anymore, hopefully. It also looks like he never wants to see Pitch ever again, not after last month.

'_I might have gone overboard in Antarctica, MiM don't let Seraphina find out!'_ Looking around his home, Pitch realized how dark it has gotten. Debris lay everywhere on the floor, the cages dangling from the ceiling haven't been cleaned for years it seems. Many of the curtains have all but deteriorated by now. All rooms seem to have gone to hell.

Reaching a back entrance to his lair, Pitch stared out over the dark forest and moved his gaze upward to the full moon.

"So old friend, will I ever get him back, or have I also lost him to those fours?" A figure stepped out from behind one of the trees and approached him quickly.

"Seraphina nows not a good time."

"I agree, but I'm not Seraphina." Pitch stared at the form of his daughters close friend, confusion and worry, reigning over irritation.

"Tigers-eye, what are you doing here?"

"Jack needs you." He blurted out without hesitation. Pitch yawned irritation taking over pushing down any bit of worry he had previously felt.

"I believe you are addressing the wrong person, you want the Guardians not me." Shaking his head Tigers-eye reached out until he held onto Pitch's arm.

"No, I need you. Seraphina had spread the word of your warning, it would seem last months battle created a ripple effect. The twins attacked Jack, have been attacking Jack, apparently. The only reason I know is because I came across them in the middle of one of their beatings. The Guardians are too busy, and Jack doesn't like asking for help remember." Pitch cursed, following after the running summer spirit. One month, one damn month and the Guardians have already failed his boy!

"The twins better not let their guard down!" Pitch growled to himself, so he was surprised when Tigers-eye answered back.

"I'm sure they won't, since you had adopted Jack, Seraphina has seen him as her younger brother - she's going to be livid when she hears about what happened." Pitch decided to celebrate the girls improvement on handling punishments for the sake of worrying about Jack.

Once they got to a clearing where the ground was frosted over Pitch froze. Jack didn't look so well, many areas around his body were frosted over, his way of bruising and healing cuts since he doesn't bleed. His sweater lay next him torn in some parts. All in all, Jack looked to be in pain.

"I did what I could, his left arm is broken, he'd been using it to defend himself, at least three broken ribs, multiple bruises and cuts litter his body, and his staff is missing." Pitch quickly conjured up as sand as he could and formed a Nightmare.

"Go out and find his staff, bring it back and then gather some of the other and look for those damn twins." kneeling down next to Jacks form, Pitch started his own examinations and made a list of what he could heal and what he would need Seraphina to heal. Cracked ribs he could fix well enough he just needed the bandages to wrap his torso and then there's his arm… he could fix up the broken bones, but he'd have to wait for Seraphina to heal the other wounds.

**Next Day**

"Nightmares, nightmares galore if you want. All the other spirits have been able to get along well with him, hell even the spirits that despise winter get along with him or just avoid him, so you know what - the twins can suffer for all I care because they are the only two that have gone to this extreme!" Pitch placed a cool cloth on the boys head as he listened to Seraphina rant.

"Don't worry, they'll suffer, he's not cooling down enough." Coming up next to the boy Seraphina bent down, studying him for a moment.

"I could try to cool him down, but it might work better if I brought Old Man Winter - you two aren't still arguing right?"

"For Jack I would agree to become a bloody Guardian if it meant he got well - oh MiM please tell me I did not just say that." Smiling Seraphina set off in search of the one that could help heal her brother.

**Two weeks later**

"I'm fine, really. This wasn't necessary!" Jack insisted on getting up and walking around, Pitch ended up having to create railing for his stairs after Jack decided he was well enough to walk out of here.

"Jack, will you just stay put! Honestly, after all the trouble Old Man Winter went to, to create your bedroom. The least you could do is actually stay in it!" Jack froze as Pitch's words registered in his mind.

"Why would he make me a room? Why would you let him make me a room?! You _hate_ me!" Pitch scoffed at him.

"I don't hate you." Jack gave him a blank stare.

"You broke my staff, and left me in a cavern." Pitch flinched.

"Okay, I might have gone a bit overboard at the time and yes my methods were a tad extreme, don't tell Seraphina by the way."

"That's an understatement, and no promises."

"Honestly creating a new dark age was not my intention, I just thought the Guardians ... might've had you under a spell." Jack looked up at Pitch disbelievingly.

"A spell? Why the heck would you think I'm under a spell!" Letting out a groan, Pitch sat down in the chair next to Jacks bed. Letting his head fall in his hands he spoke to his lap.

"Because I didn't understand how you could meet someone once and then just fall in love. After they yelled and scolded you no less!"

"You attacked them because I was in love with Bunny!" Nodding his head Pitch continued to avoid looking at Jacks face.

"I can't believe you!"

"Well, honestly who falls in love with a ruddy Easter Bunny! I mean if it was Tigers-eye I could understand seeing as how you two actually get along and spend time together but - but, the _RABBIT!_" Finally looking up, Pitch stared at Jack and he stared back.

"What?"

"You're okay with it?" Pitch's eye twitched.

'_I swear if he's in love again, I'm going to tear my hair out!'_

"Okay with _what_ Jack?"

"Me liking guys - isn't that kind of unnatural?" Snorting at the comment Pitch leaned back in his seat, thankful that Jack is not in fact in love again.

"Jack, we're immortal. I mean yeah some spirits may have issues with it but honestly, screw them. Personally I never lived my life for anyone else's happiness except my own, and maybe a select few others. Though really Jack, remember this: if you're living you life to bring happiness to others but not yourself, then you're not really living. At least thats what I think." Sitting up quickly Jack practically jumped out of bed and into Pitch's lap, letting out a hiss of pain and earning a yelp of surprise.

"You stupid boy! If you want a hug then heal up first, damn it!" Jack just let out a laugh.

"Can I stay here with you?" helping Jack back into his bed Pitch stilled for a moment.

"It's not like you have a choice at the moment." Shaking his head Jack gripped the edge of Pitch's robe.

"No I mean after I get better, could I - could I stay here. With you?" Reaching into his pocket Pitch pulled out a white glove and velvet pouch. As he put on the glove he smiled down at Jack and opened the pouch.

"You can stay with me for as long you like Jack, you'll always have a room here." With that he pulled out a bit of golden sand and sprinkled down onto the boy.

"Sweet dreams, Jack." Pitch watched as the boy slipped off into a heavy slumber, walking out of the room Pitch turned back once. A smile on his face, Pitch was glad to finally have his family back. Now he just needed to figure out how to keep Jack living with him a secret from the Guardians, except Sandy.


End file.
